


Ride That Hog

by tornadicAuthor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM themes, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Other, PWP, Probably forgot to add something too oops, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadicAuthor/pseuds/tornadicAuthor
Summary: Your curiosity about Roadhog's bedroom gets the better of you while the junkers are away and you get a little more than you bargained for when you step inside.





	Ride That Hog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!! So from some encouragement from some other friends of mine, they persuaded me to post this...... very very self-indulgent fic I wrote a couple of months ago. It's just pure smut that goes on for a long time there's not much else to say about that.
> 
> Also side note, I haven't posted anything on a site like this in a long time so I apologize for the tagging and stuff- if something should be added just lemmie know please. I want to write a second part but I'm not sure if/when that will be but we'll see how everything works out. Anyway hope you enojy!

Curiosity got the best of you when you realized that Roadhog's room's door had been left open. You could see the doorway from the living space and god, the temptation to look was overwhelming. You'd been staying with the two junkers for a few months now, mostly as a house maid because when they were home, everything was a wreck. You kept the house tidy and put up with the constant job of keeping everything clean but you didn't mind it much, even if the only time you could take a break was when they were off doing missions.

The house was open to you except for Roadhog's room. For whatever reason, he had asked you once not to go in there. You asked why and didn't get an answer and you promptly dropped the subject. Ever since, you've wondered what was in there- what he was hiding in there.

The guys were going to be out for a while......

No. No. No...

…......

…

...Maybe just a small peek.

You moved from the couch and with a glance out the window to see it was still all clear, you slunk your way over to the door. Almost immediately you started feeling a little guilty but your inquisitive soul urged your forward. I should just close the door, leave it be. He'll be very angry with me. You thought to yourself. You don't want him angry. No one does. Your hand was outstretched towards the door handle and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest, the palms of your hands getting sweaty. Junkrat won't be very happy either... I should just...

Your hand fell to your side as guilt took over. “I can't do this agh.” You sighed, turning to go back into the living room when you took one small glance inside. Something caught your eye and made you stop. Something big.

Something...

Cute?

“What the...?”

Without much thought, you turned back to the door and pushed it open, filling the dark room with the light from the hallway. They were on the floor, on the bed, hanging on posters all over the walls.

“Pachimari dolls?”

You stepped into the middle of the room and took a better look around and sure enough, more dolls of various sizes were scattered all around the place. There was even a busted Pachimari arcade machine tucked away in on of the corners and immediately wanted to know how they managed to pack that home on the motorcycle. You saw a giant pile of plushes over by Roadhog's bed and made your way over to it, bending down and picking on up. It was pristine and still just as soft as new ones. “He must take care of these, heh. Cute.”

The sheer amount of dolls in this pile was impressive. There had to be at least fifty or more just mashed together and you felt an urge to dive in. You obliged yourself, crawling into the pile of plushies, laughing the whole time. On the floor under the plushes, you dug out a very large t-shirt with pachimari on the front. It was pink with Japanese letters decorating the background and you wiggled around so you could throw it over your own shirt. It was so big, the end of it reached your knees. You felt cute. Really cute.

“Dunno why he'd keep this a secret from me. I think this stuff is adorable.”

“Gotcha.”

You froze, a familiar voice stopping you in your tracks and you found yourself suddenly hyper aware of your surroundings. You saw Roadhog standing in the doorway, his body blocking out most of the light from the hallway so his face was hidden in the dimness. Oh shit oh shit oh shit ohhh... You'd been so busy digging yourself though his plushes you hadn't been paying attention to anything else. You didn't hear the bike pull up to the house. You didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door. You'd been caught.

“What do you think you're doing in here?”

You found your voice didn't want to work but the silence was deafening in your ears.

“...I-I'm sorry.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Roadhog's voice raised in tone and you visibly drew back, slowly standing up from the floor. “The door was open,” You bit your lip, keeping your eyes on the floor in front of the large man. “I was curious. I mean...... I like this stuff! It's cute and-”

Your head snapped up when you saw his shadow move towards you and really, this was the first time you'd ever been afraid of him. He was two feet taller than you to start off and having that giant shadow engulf your whole body just made you feel so small. Helpless. Vulnerable. He stopped just inches from you and you couldn't bring yourself to look up at him. For a moment, you thought about calling for help but then you realized that Junkrat would take his side and maybe even help in whatever punishment was coming. Your blood ran cold- he may just end your life here.

Even still, you gave a small smile and looked back down, feeling your shoulders slump. “I really am sorry. I shouldn't have been in here and I'll take what I have coming.” Roadhog kept quiet but approached you once more, closing the gap of space between the two of you and kept on until your back was pressed up against the wall and his left hand drew up and struck the wall by your head, making you wince from the sound. He was pressed up hard against you, his stomach making it hard to breathe and he leaned down just enough so he ensured that you couldn't get away. He spoke your name. It was firm and gruff and you swallowed a knot in your throat. Here it comes.

“I need my space. If you wanted to see in here so badly, you should have asked first instead of trespassing.”

Oh god. He was mad. You scrambled to form words, peeking up at the man.

“You said not to come in here though.”

“That was more of a test to see if you'd listen to me. I don't care if you know I like these things- the whole world does after all.”

Guess that was true. He was seen on multiple occasions with Junkrat leaving arcades with an armfulls of these things. That never really crossed your mind until now so assuming he wanted to keep it a secret from most people had been false. Despite that, you still kept up apologizing to him quietly under your breath and your fingers dug into ends of the large shirt. Roadhog remained silent himself, listening to you until he started to bend down even more until the nose of his mask was pressed up against the side of your head. “You look pretty cute in that shirt.”

…

…...

...Huh?

In an instant, your cheeks flushed red with color and you felt your eyes widen in disbelief. Excuse me? Cute? You, cute? You didn't really know what to say to that so you fumbled around with the bottom of the shirt in your hands again, turning your face from the man and you wiggled around maybe hoping he'd let you have a little more space. Boy, it was getting hot in here. You'd realized this a while back but for whatever reason, you'd developed a crush on the two junkers so every now and then you would imagine them saying something like that to you but for it to be really happening. Well, suffice to say, you weren't as ready to answer like you thought you would.

Roadhog, curious about your silence, started to move his free hand up until he brushed against yours, his large fingers working yours apart until you let him hold your hand. His hands were rough and worked, a stark difference between your much softer ones and the distraction was well needed from the thoughts racing in your head. He was being so gentle, patient almost. It was making your legs grow weaker. “What's the matter? Gotta apple in your mouth?” He whispered against your ear in that gravely tone. You heard him snicker when you physically shuddered in response.

“I-I...”

“Y'know if you keep being this sweet,” Roadhog paused to move his head so that he was facing you straight on, his eyes locked on your face. There was another short pause before he leaned in so the nose of his mask was pushed up against your own nose. “I'm gonna have to eat you up...”

You made an audible gasp despite trying to keep quiet which earned another chuckle from Roadhog. Maybe this was your punishment for stepping into his room. Maybe he was doing this to make you uncomfortable. Though if that was the aim it wasn't really working. If anything, it was stoking a fire in you that was nearly about to burst into a wildfire. You took a breath to settle your pounding heart, pushing your fingers in between his on the hand he was holding. You thought for a moment, hard. Did you want this right now? Were you ready? On the chance that he was being serious, you had to be sure. Slowly you looked back at him, forcing yourself to keep eye contact, or so you did your best- the mask was a good focal point. With new found bravery, fueled by a combination of embarrassment and assumptions, you spoke quietly.

“Then do it.”

Oh my god did you really say that? You felt Roadhog's grip on your hand loosen and you took the chance to cover your burning face. How embarrassing, you felt so flustered you couldn't manage to open your eyes behind your palms. You could feel the man step away from you, his hand on the wall moving as he did and he didn't make a sound as he observed you. The two of you stayed like that for just a bit until you pried your hands away from your face. You saw him still standing there and with a sheepish grin, you shrugged your shoulders.

Roadhog grunted, looking over his shoulders before turning back to the door and for a second, you thought he was leaving. Instead, he slowly shut the door and turned to peer back over to you, his eyes locking with yours behind his mask. “Do you really mean that?”

The question made the knot reappear in your throat and you took a breath. “I think-”

“Yes or no?”

His tone was serious and sharp and it made you straighten up, chills running up your back. You knew what he was asking. He was going to do what you said but it seemed like he was giving you a chance to back out if you wanted to. Really though, the more you thought about it the more you wanted him to, like, really really wanted him to. Dammit. You couldn't keep being silent- he needed an answer and he needed it now.

“Yeah,” You mumbled. “I do.”

You could see him raise an eyebrow.

Nervousness took back over and you continued to fumble around with the bottom of the shirt with your hands. “I uh, I've liked you and Junkrat for a while now but I thought that um, keeping it a secret to myself was the best thing to do because I didn't really know what else to do,” Your confession came spilling out but you continued on, taking small looking at him from time to time. “And I-I've thought about asking a few times... but I wasn't sure how you two felt about me so! I just... I don't know....”

Roadhog remained quiet but he lifted his hand and curled his finger at you, gesturing you to come over. You followed the silent command without much hesitation and closed the gap between the two of you. Once by his side, the large man bent over you again, keeping one hand on the doorknob and the other grabbed you by the hip and pulled you even closer to him. “I want you to lock this door if you're really ready to try. If you want to wait, that's fine,” He paused, leaning down again to your face. “I don't want you to feel pressured.”

You were surprised by the gesture and felt your heart swell with love in your chest. You leaned up to his mask and planted a small kiss on his cheek before you moved away and with a gasp of breath, reached for the knob and clicked it locked. Then you turned to him and gave him a shy grin. “I never felt like that.”

Really, that's all it took before you felt the giant man turn from the door and grab you into his arms to carry you back towards his bed. It was gentle but strong and you couldn't help but nuzzle a bit into his chest before you felt him lay you down. He climbed over you after, his hands on either side of your head and all you could see was his shadow looming over you. It made you shiver a bit but you reached up to rub your hands down his arms. You could hear him sigh from behind his mask but you stopped when he went to lift you up so you were sitting upright.

“If we're going to do this,” He started to speak, that serious tone lacing his voice once more. “Then we're going to lay down some rules. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or get hurt.”

You nodded. This was unexpected- you thought he would just get right to it but this was making you feel a lot less nervous than you found yourself being. It was nice and you appreciated him for it. Ground rules were very important. “Okay.”

Roadhog took a hand and placed it over one of yours, rubbing small circles in it with his thumb to help you settle your nerves. He could tell you were still a little uneasy and he wanted to fix that. “I won't hurt you unless you want me to. I won't be rough unless you want me to. I want you to decide what you want me to do to you because I want you to feel comfortable, understand?”

You blushed as he spoke, knowing you'd have to work up the courage to say all the embarrassing things you've thought him doing to you. It was a little hard to believe that this was happening to you in real life and not in your imagination finally. Oh man, you felt your face light up again and you chuckled, biting the inside of your lip. “Ah well um... I've done this kinda thing before but it's been a while so I might be eh... out of practice.”

“That's okay. You know what a safe word is, right?”

You nodded. “I do. I don't really have one but I'm sure you do.”

The man nodded back. “Always. I'll tell you what it is before we start. You still haven't told me what you want.”

Oh right. That. You fidgeted around, humming as you rummaged though your mind. Nothing you were into was super strange so you tried to rationalize that he wouldn't think you were strange. Honestly, you were pretty vanilla but liked a few thinks people would deem strange.

“I uh, being dirty talked to... Not really good at doing it but um, I like it done to me,” God your heart was pounding and it was hard to keep your voice steady. “And I've always thought about you m-man handling me. That's kinda weird to admit, I'm sorry! Ahh...” Your voice trailed off when Roadhog began to chuckle, his hand leaving yours to trail up your arm to your shoulder. You moved to lean into his relaxing touch. The sound of his laugh made you crack a grin and you pushed into his hand. “What are you laughing about?”

“You really are cute.” Roadhog spoke. “I think I can treat you to those. Anything else?”

You pondered, tapping a finger to your lips. “Biting? I like that... or uh, just getting marked up. Not sure if that counts really... Um... h-how uh, how... big are you anyway...?” Your voice hushed into a tiny sound, your finger gesturing at his crotch. You could see that it was already bulging out a bit but then again, you weren't sure if it was always like that or not. You tried not to look because you were always worried about being caught. Roadhog reared back from you, a grin forming on his lips behind his mask. “About eight inches. 'Bout the same around, too.”

“Oh.”

Ohhhh, so he was hung. Of course he was. Everything about Roadhog was huge but despite that, trying to imagine fitting that thing inside you made your body heat up and you squirmed around to ebb the pulsing between your legs. It was starting to get unbearable but you held on, knowing there was still some work needing to be done. “I wanna try that, too. If that's okay.”

Roadhog tipped his head, huffing softly. “We'll see...”

His voice was making you melt and threatening to speed up your eagerness. It was so nice to listen to right now, how soft it was, how deep it was. You bit your lip again to restrain a small groan from escaping your mouth as you started to imagine how it would sound in a few minutes. You were lost in thought until you felt the mattress begin to shift and Roadhog started to hover over you again, a hand reaching out to grip your hip like before. “So... dirty talk, markings...” He trailed off, moving to his knees and grabbing your other hip to pull you back down on your back. “Manhandling. You sound like you like it hard. I wager you squeal when you're stuffed full of cock...”

“Oh god...” You couldn't help but moan and you covered your face with your hands again letting Roadhog pull you back towards him. He was leaning over you fully now, his stomach pressing into yours and his hands traveled from your hips up to your waist. They were so big they could fit around you with ease and you realized how badly you wanted to feel that. “Is there anywhere you don't like touched?”

You shook your head. “Ah, no... I'm yours.”

“Alright then,” He brushed the nose of his mask against the junction of your neck and shoulder, growling as he moved towards your ear. “Safe word is hammy. Don't you hesitate to use it. If you're unable to speak, bark like a dog,” You shivered as one of his hands fiddled with the end of the shirt and skated across your stomach. “I'll start out slow for you but if you feel like you can handle more, tell me. Understand?”

“Safe word is hammy, right... I got it...” You sighed, leaning up to Roadhog's to try and get him to touch you more. Not sure how but you were already feeling so light headed and ready for the main event but you knew he wasn't going to just let you have it right then and there. No no, he was a build up kinda guy and wanted to drive you up the wall before you got what you needed. Not that you minded too much- he could probably tell that you love to be teased. The hand under the your pachimari shirt inched closer before his rough fingertips lightly brushed over a nipple and the tiny noise you made earned you a satisfied sounding hum from Roadhog, his other hand keeping a firm hold on your hip. “Eager.”

You blushed, watching his hand move under your shirt. “It's been a while.” You felt his hand lave your hip and watched as he reached up to his mask and fiddled with it for a moment. Was he going to take it off? For as long as you've been with the two Junkers, you'd never seen Roadhog's face before so you felt yourself holding your breath as you focused on him. He chuckled after loosening a strap on his mask and moved to over back over you and once again you were engulfed in the darkness of his shadow. “You'll see soon but for now...” He growled and snapped a hand to your chin, using his fingers to hold it tight. You made a squeak as you let him yank your head to the side to expose your skin better. “Let me see that pretty neck of yours.”

You reached up to touch his arm ad Roadhog bent down and he used the crook of your neck to push up his mask to show his mouth. You didn't get a good look but you were so focused on his hot breath warming your skin that the thought to even try didn't come to mind. His coarse bits of facial hair tickled your skin and you couldn't help but yelp when his tongue darted from his lips and made its way from your collarbone to your jawline once, twice. He began to run his teeth over your neck and you just melted into his hands and you wanted so badly for him to go ahead and sink his teeth into you but you would have to wait just a moment.

Roadhog spoke your name quietly, flicking his tongue against the lobe of your ear and you wiggled under him, making the large man grin. “Do you know how to spell 'mine'?”

Your breath was shaky and unsteady but you swallowed a moan to answer. “Y-Yeah?”

“Do it.”

“M- ahh!”

You spoke the first letter and was rewarded with a bite. It wasn't very hard but it was just enough to send a jolt of chills straight down your back. He kept his teeth in your skin for a few more moments before letting up and soothing the throbbing with his lips, kissing the mark softly. The grip on your chin just tightened enough, a signal to keep going when you were ready.

“I...!”  
Another bite, this one harder than the last and Roadhog started to suck this time, his lips curled over a good part of your neck. You wailed and moaned his name loud enough for it to echo though his room and after a few more moments, the man pulled back just enough to see his handy work so far. A ring of bite marks circled a large, dark hickey and he snorted, side-eyeing your face. “Keep going.”

You were panting and felt like every nerve ending was lit aflame and you took a few moments to compose yourself before sputtering out the third letter.

“N!”

Roadhog's lips traveled down your neck until it was right in the crook between your shoulder and he lightly flicked his tongue over it and used his canines to scratch over the surface of your skin. His hand tipped your head back a little further so he could get more room to work with and he snarled before digging his teeth right into the good spot.

“Roadhog!!”

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away almost completely and his hand turned your head so you could face him. He had scars on his lips and down his chin, five o'clock shadow accenting his chin and jawline, and his grin revealed he had a slight point to some of his teeth. Good god he looked so nice towering over you like he was but Roadhog didn't give you a lot of time to take it in. He pulled his hands from your body and moved up to his knees, staring down you. “That's not the last letter.”

“E!” There wasn't much of a pause between his statement and yours and it only made you look more desperate for him to keep going. You wanted more self control but dammit, it was so hard because your mind was so fuzzy it was hard to focus on keeping yourself in check, but there was just so much going on. So much. From in front of you, Roadhog flicked his tongue out to lick over his lips and he had this smug grin on his lips as he started to reach out for you. “Very good.” His hands pushed under your shirt and his large fingers hooked into the sides of your pants and he slowly started to pull at them. He kept his eyes on yours waiting for you to allow them to come off. Your brain clicked and you reached up to fumble with the button on them and the moment it was undone, Roadhog started to pull on them harder until they slipped free from your lips and down to your thighs.

You shuttered and unconsciously pushed your knees together but Roadhog was quick to pull them back apart and from your knees he moved up to your thighs. You knew his hands were giant but the his palms were large enough to cup the entirety of your skin. His fingers traced around your skin, light and soft and he watched your body as it trembled under him. You yelped when he suddenly gripped your thighs and pulled them up over his shoulders, his own body leaning down so your back was still pressed into the bed. A yelp came from your mouth and you could catch a mischievous hint coming from his lips and he began peppering the inside of your legs with kisses and light scrapes from his teeth.

“Nnn... Roadhog...”

The way you sounded, the way you moaned his name- you felt his body shiver. Maybe he was starting to lose his self control but part of you wanted him to keep this up for a little longer. The other half wanted this agonizing teasing to stop.

“You can call me Mako. If you want.”

His arms wrapped around your legs to anchor them and you shouted his name back at him as he sank his teeth into the sensitive skin of your thighs. Over and over again he bit and sucked, stopping after each time to lick and kiss to ease the pain. He kept it up for a few moments until he was satisfied with his handiwork. There nearly wasn't a part of your thighs that he didn't touch and you were going to have some bruises there later but you didn't care- you loved it and the way Roadhog was groaning as he left mark after mark seemed that he would agree with you. When he let up he ran his fingers over your abused skin and tipped his head to look at you, a huge grin forming on his face after he saw your expression. “You look a little worked up.”

You jerked him with your legs while they were still hanging on his shoulders. “You don't say...” Your tone was a playful sarcasm but you were trying hard not to just ask him to get on with the main event. He'd get to it, just be a little more patient. Maybe you could urge him on a little more so you made a small noise and moved your hands up to your shirt and pulled it up so it was bunched around your shoulders, exposing the rest of your stomach and chest to him. You kept your eyes on him as he watched you move and run your hands over you chest, stopping just a second on nipples and you moaned softly as they were touched. “You can mark these too if you want.”

Roadhog carefully put your legs down off his body and pried them apart so he could settle a little closer in between them and one of his hands took over one of your own, moving it so he was pressing his hand into your chest. His thumb rubbed circles over your nipple and he pushed his free hand up against the warmness between your thighs and the sensation made your back arch and your hips to roll into his hand. Finally getting some needed relief but it was short lived when he pulled away from you completely.

You jerked your head up, your mouth hanging open to protest but stopped when you could see him working on his pants and you found yourself not being able to look away. Whether it was anticipation or something else you weren't sure but goddamn your eyes were burning holes into his hands. It just took a moment, Roadhog getting up off the bed to finish pulling his pants off and the hit the floor with a heavy thud and he started working on his shoulder pads and his vest. This wait was agonizing but you held on until you watched him climb back onto the bed in just his boxers. Your eyes looked him over, from the faded scars on his shoulders to the tattoo on his stomach. You took in all the detail until you reached his crotch and the bulge in his underwear made you bite your lip. It was huge, not that you thought he had lied to you but to see it in person almost made you not believe it.

For a few moments, the two of you just looked at each other, admiring how each other looked and you couldn't help but give Roadhog a big smile. You saw he tipped his head and you answered his curiosity. “I uh, I can't stop shaking.” Your whole body was quivering- albeit soft but you couldn't stop it. Your pounding heart and your excitement was just a little more than you knew how to handle but you went with it. Roadhog moved and hovered over you again, using one hand to push up the rest of his mask until his face was uncovered and the other made its home in between your legs again, rubbing you in just the right place. “You're just eager.” Roadhog chuckled as he savored the small noises you started to make. “You'll get what you want.”

You really didn't have a lot of time to get a good look at his face before you squeezed your eyes shut as his hand started to move a little more rougher, his fingers pressing in the right spots and he made quick work of your underwear, finally leaving you completely naked under him. You kept your legs open to let him move closer and he slowed the pace with his hand to drag it out, to listen to you moan his name again.

“Ready?”

“Yeah...”

Without much hesitation, Roadhog started to slip a finger inside you and the sensation made you bite your lip to hold back a loud moan. His fingers were so big and thick it already felt like you were so full but dammit no, that was just the start of it. He was about knuckle in before he began to twist and curl his finger around to help you relax. It was helping a little and his soft words of encouragement aided his movements also. After a few passing minutes he started to push his finger in deeper until it was all the way in and he kept still so you could make yourself comfortable. You managed to crack your eyes open to get a small look at his face and his eyes were focused on your face, watching your expression. He smirked when you started to roll your hips into his hand. “Mnn, please?”

“You sure?”

It was a near frantic nod of your head that got you what you wanted. His finger bang to pull out and push back in, slow at first but it didn't take long for him to work up a steady pace. It was hard enough to make you make small noises and soon you found yourself taking it much more easier than before. Roadhog's spare hand pushed up against your chest again and he flicked his fingertips against your nipples and took turns grasping at your chest and neck, sort of like a reminder that there were marks there. He spoke your name under his breath and you glanced at him again and nodded just a little.

He stopped his movements and readied another finger, pushing them both up inside and the noise you made was a mix of a cry and his name and he didn't take as long to work up to his steady pace this time. He pushed in and out, stretching you more with his fingers and you realized that you were bucking back with your hips to meet his thrusts.

He fingered you for a while longer until he his pace had gotten hard for your hips to keep up with and your noises only got louder and louder and it felt like you were almost at your peak until he stopped completely just out of nowhere. Immediately you snapped your head up and all but glared at him and as he withdrew his hands from you, his intentions became clear.

“Do me a favor,” He spoke with a a gruff tone as his hands fumbled with the button on the fly of his boxers. “Go over to the drawer by the arcade machine and get me the box inside.”

You furrowed your brow, puzzled.

However, Roadhog wasn't taking your expression as an answer.

“Now!”

A wave of chills flooded your body and you didn't hesitate this time to get up off the bed and to the table where he said to go. Your legs were wobbly and hard to walk on and it was then you noticed how worked up you was. A tad embarrassing, you thought, but Roadhog didn't seem to mind and you pulled open the drawer to get the box as instructed. At first you didn't know what it was but it became apparent when you pulled it out and held it in your hands and goddammit you were suddenly blushing harder than before.

“Bring it here.”

You turned on your heels and nearly jogged back to the bed and kind of just pushed the box towards Roadhog when you were at his bedside. He just looked at you without taking the box and left you standing with it. At first, you weren't sure what to do so you waited for an order and he caught on. “On the floor.”

You listened and crouched down making yourself comfortable before settling. He gestured to the box and you pulled a wrapper from it as he swung his legs over to dangle off the side of the bed with you in between them. The bulge in his boxers was straining so hard against the fabric that all it took was a small flick of his fingers before the button came undone and his cock started to peek out from the fly. He used a hand to free himself completely and found yourself sitting directly in front of his huge dick. A small bit of precum was beading at his tip and he moved one of his hands to wrap around the base to hold it still for you. “If you think you can ride the Hog,” he moved his eyes down to the wrapper in your hands. “Put it on.”

Protection was important but you didn't really have a lot of experience putting a condom on so it took you a minute to unwrap it and get it out. You discarded the wrapper and turned back to Roadhog and bit the inside of your lip, a little nervous but you held on to what bravery you mustered up and slowly wrapped your free hand around the middle of his cock.

It was hot and just as thick as he said it was and you carefully started to unroll the condom over the tip. You made sure you were doing it right by continuously looking from your work to Roadhog's face then back down. He just groaned at the sensations you were giving to him, his free hand holding onto the side of the bed with a tight grip. You could see his knuckles easily and you felt a little proud that you were making him this hot and bothered so you slowed your pace down and dragged your hands down the uncovered skin to the base.

Roadhog tried not to jerk his hips but his groans were so pleasing to your ears that you needed more, just a few more. You pressed into his cock more and lightly tugged at him, using one hand to roll the rest of the condom down until he was on and your others started to tease the tip. The lube made your fingers slick and made it easy to your work and you started to pump your hands around him. Now both of Roadhog's hands were gripping the bed and he moaned your name under breath and let you continue.

“You like that, Roadie?” You hummed, steeling yourself to try and say something dirty. You'd never get better if you didn't try. “Like someone else's hands on your cock?” To add, you leaned forward just enough to run the flat of your tongue straight up the middle of the tip, giving it a soft flick before you pulled away. It tasted like hot rubber and lube- not the best but you didn't mind. The drawn out moan he made was all you wanted to hear.

There was a moment where you heard your name come from him and before you could react, Roadhog scooped down and lifted you up by grabbing you under your arms and easily swung you around. He nearly slammed you down into the mattress but took care to not let your head hit the headboard and the mattress itself kept the impact painless but you were so shocked that you didn't know how to respond. It wasn't but mere moments later that he was over you again, his mouth pressed hard to yours in a hard kiss. The stubble of his facial hair scratched at your skin and he was letting out this carnal growling and groaning against your lips as he tried to push his tongue past your teeth. Your playful resistance quickly faded and you let him take over and you were busy focusing on his kissing that you barely registered him frantically grabbing at your hips to pull to to him. You were moaning so loud against his mouth as he explored your mouth with his tongue but he pulled back just a little after, leaving both of you panting and s bit of saliva dripping from the corner of your mouth.

His hands dug into your hips as he yanked you straight against him, his cock grinding up in between your legs right against your heat and it was making you see stars. You bucked back against him and could feel him pulsing against you and you moaned his name so sweetly he made a guttural laugh. Then he stopped for a moment to reach down for the box still on the floor and it thankfully wasn't too far out of reach, though it did take him a try or two before he brought it up to the bed and pulled out a small, almost empty bottle of lube. You could never be too careful.

You watched him pop the cap and pour a good amount over a finger, coating it so much it dripped off and onto your legs and he pushed you back enough to get some space for his hand to work. He gave you a short look before pushing his coated finger inside you again to spread some of the lube around. A few thrusts and he pulled it out to use the rest around your entrance. Every nerve in your body was on edge, your entire frame shaking so much. It was excitement, nervousness, anticipation- you were holding your breath.

You watched him as he coated his cock with more lube and once he was satisfied, he capped the bottle and put it back in the box. He was ready. You were ready. You took a breath as he slowly positioned himself at your entrance, his hands holding your hips to help steady himself and you could see that glint in his eyes that told you it was time.

He teased himself in, the very tip just going in enough to make you try and arch your back and you grabbed at the bed sheets to find yourself some stability. It was blunt but not too intrusive and it felt so fucking good. There was a pop and you jerked your hips and Roadhog from above you sighed, his fingers massaging your skin. You felt how tense you were and tried to relax your muscles but it was nearly impossible to do. Roadhog knew this so he didn't move much for a long time, only giving very small shallow thrusts to get you accorded to his cock and after some minutes to settle, you gave him the signal to move.

He sunk himself deeper inside you, an inch at a time until he was half way the heat of him just sitting inside you. Pulse after pulse, all you could do was whimper and try your hardest to jerk against his hands but he had complete control over your hips- didn't want you to be to eager and force him further inside if you weren't ready. The extra lube was helping a lot more and with more of him inside, your muscles were starting to relax and you were able to even your breathing out.

“You okay?” He spoke softly.

“I-I think...! Please just, move... stop teasing me.”

Roadhog pulled out just a bit and pushed himself back in faster this time, earning a cry from your mouth and groaned your name as he finished sinking himself into you. Again he paused for you to get used to it and god you felt so full, almost too full. The sensation of being stretched kept making you whimper and pant and Roadhog let up on your hips so you could move a little on your own if you needed to. He was so big but there wasn't any pain and what little discomfort quickly vanished thanks to him taking his time.

He started to pull out and you could feel every inch sliding out from inside you just until he was halfway again before suddenly slamming back into you. There was no stopping that shout you made and it was so loud you were sure Junkrat would hear it if he was home. You didn't care, neither did Roadhog- you knew that was what he was intending and that smug look on his face only proved it more.

His thrusts became more steady and each time your sounds became even louder. In between it all you took the bunched up shirt around your neck and bit into it to try to muffle your moans and it helped just enough for you not to care about your volume. It didn't stay long in your mouth but you were at the point that it didn't matter anymore. You could hear Roadhog panting above you, his eyes fixated on watching your face as he started to pound you harder. You were thankful that you got accommodated to his size so easily because if he had done this for the beginning, you wouldn't have been able to do this.

“Pretty... you're so pretty.” His words were garbled with his own moans as he kept up his rough pace. “Takin' my cock like you are. I want Junkrat to hear you scream!”

His words weren't helping the heat growing in your body and if this was kept up for much longer, you weren't going to last much longer. You wanted it to, you needed it to- you'd never felt this good in your life.

You felt his hands moved and Roadhog hunched over you, pulling you up so your chest was against his and your arms flung themselves around his neck for keeping yourself steady. He kept up his movements but they slowed a bit in the new position but that wouldn't last too long before the two of you moved again. He was laying on his back now, your legs spread apart over his hips with his cock buried to the hilt inside you still and his hands rested on the top of your thighs. He tossed his head back and arched his back as well as he could before looking up at you, making a wide grin. “The Hog want you to ride him...”

You obligded him, pressing your palms into his stomach as leverage as you lifted your hips until he was almost out and slammed yourself back down onto him, hard. Okay, that hurt a little bit- maybe you got a little ahead of yourself but that expression of pure bliss he made was worth it, so worth it. Either way you were going to be so sore in the morning but you couldn't find it in yourself to care. You worked up a pace for yourself, bouncing on his cock and sputtering his name over and over again, earning him to say yours back. You could feel your insides begin to tighten and you were finding it harder to keep up your pace.

“I-I'm close...” Your voice was a hoarse whisper but Roadhog was able to hear it and he made as quick of works as he could to get you back onto your back like before and take over his movements again. His pace however, had become more uneven and rough and you could feel him pulsing inside you. He was close too but seemed like he was trying to drag it out as long as he could.

He tried to keep up his pace, his breathing labored and harsh along with yours and the two of you found yourselves tightly holding hands, his pinning one of yours above your head. “Squeal for me! Say my name!”

“Roadhog!”

“Louder!”

“Mako!!”

You were right on edge and that last bit sent you over the edge, your entire body jerking as you screamed his name with your oragasm taking over. Your frame shook and you couldn't help the moans and sobs coming from your mouth as Roadhog kept thrusting into you. He was growling, panting himself as he watched you cum. “That's right, that's right... Come for me. You're so... good, very... good...”

He praised you over and over though you barely registered anything- all you felt was pleasure and stars behind your eyes. You felt him pull out all the way and he stripped the condom from his cock and frantically began to pump himself over your torso. You watched with a small smirk and he howled your name with his own orgasm, his cum shooting all over your stomach and your chest in bursts. He rode his own orgasm out until he finished, letting go of his cock and he looked you up and down as you were covered in his cum.

The two of you were breathing hard and your hands were still locked together and he gave yours a squeeze to see how responsive you were. It was weak but you gave one back and gazed at him in blissful afterglow with the warmest smile you could muster. You didn't care about the mess he made on you- right then all you wanted was a cuddle so you weakly moved your hand away from his and stretched your arms out to him. Roadhog happily obliged you and picked you up in his arms to cradle you against his heaving chest and you could hear the rumble of his voice from inside his chest.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Roadhog pressed a small kiss against your temple, his voice soft and low now. “Anything you need?”

You hummed as you thought, nuzzling under his chin and closer to his chest as you could manage. Everything was the best kind of numb and you were so hazy from the afterglow that it was hard to focus on your thoughts. Eventually, you were able to give an answer.

“Warm bath... some water maybe.”

Roadhog nodded and got up with you still in his arms, completely disregarding dressing himself as you were his main priority. If Junkrat was home, he'd just have to manage. He did though cover you up with the slightly dirtied shirt you were still wearing so you were decent as he unlocked the door and stepped out. The sound of running water met your ears as the two of you drew closer to the bathroom.

Junkrat was indeed home and sitting in the bath himself, looking rather disgruntled once you and Roadhog appeared in the doorway. The two Junkers looked at each other and you even managed to wave at him but he just narrowed his eyes and frowned. “I could hear ya from all the way out in me workshop,” He started to say. “Would ya tell me before havin' a romp next time?”

You chuckled, giving him a small, sly smile. “Mad you were left out?”

Junkrat visibly withdrew with widened eyes, his fleshy hand covering his heart. He was shocked. “L-Left out? Ya mean I coulda just walked right in and joined you two?”

You shrugged your shoulders and took a look up at Roadhog who just snorted but you answered him first. “I wouldn't have minded it though you're gonna have a hard time competing with Mako over who gets first round.”

To your surprise, Roadhog gave a loud laugh and his chest shook with the sound and Junkrat joined in just mere moments later. What was so funny? You really didn't know what to expect from that but it wasn't this. After a few seconds of the two of them giggling, Junkrat spoke up first, a mischievous tone lacing his voice. “I think you're challenging us, eh Roadhog?”

“I think so.”

You paused, turning your head from the two men once, twice, and you grunted.

What did you just sign yourself up for?


End file.
